


The Woman

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the episode 'If Wishes Were Horses' inspired by a dialogue prompt.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	The Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I watch as the door closes behind her. My insides twist, a physical manifestation of the agony I feel at being separated from her. Our bond being stretched to almost breaking point.

That couldn’t happen, wouldn’t happen, not on my watch.

I want to run after her, scared that I won’t see her again. I don’t want my last memory of her to be as she is now.

Silent.

Still.

Faded.

The woman I know is spirited, full of colour and life.

The one lying on the bed through those doors isn’t her.

Isn’t the woman I know, and love.


End file.
